The Substitute Shinigami Division
by imran102
Summary: To make up for the huge casualties obtained in the Quincy War, the current sou-taicho, Shunsui Kyouraku, creates the 14th Division, planned to be made up of Substitute Shinigami. As the new Captain, Ichigo must search out special humans and turn them into Substitute Shinigami. Pairings Undecided. OC requests are highly encouraged!


The Substitute Shinigami Division

Summary: To make up for the huge casualties obtained in the Quincy War, the current sou-taicho, Shunsui Kyouraku, creates the 14th Division, planned to be made up of Substitute Shinigami. As the new Captain, Ichigo must search out special humans and turn them into Substitute Shinigami. Pairings Undecided. OC requests are highly encouraged!

x-x-x-x-1

Chapter 1: Prologue

"So let me get this straight," Ichigo said, irritated. "You want me to go around the globe, to find humans with reiryoku just like who I was, and turn them into substitute shinigami, just like who I was? Oh, and be a captain of a new division that's made up of said substitute shinigami."

The man in front of him, Shunsui Kyouraku, then said with a smile.

"Pretty much, Ichigo-kun."

"Like hell!" Ichigo said as he slammed the table. "We just went through a war! Now you want me to be a captain and go looking around for people? Like hell I would."

"Tsk tsk, you really should think about it, Ichigo-kun. We're not doing this just so we can make more additions to the army. Rather, we're trying to fill up the huge vacuum that was made after the war was over."

Ichigo knew very well what he was talking about.

After the «'Final' Holy War» (Ichigo didn't like that name very well. It was pretty much tempting fate to make another holy war.) was over, Soul Society was left with huge casualties. About 50% of the forces were wiped out. That's not something you can easily fill up.

The new Sou-Taicho continued on, his face and tone turning very serious.

"Of course, we could always just lower the standards of Shino Academy so we can get more students every year, but we also want quality, not just quantity."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow at that.

"If that's the case, then why the hell are you making me do this!? If I go around turning inexperienced humans into shinigami, they'll still be inexperienced. Aren't people who have been trained to use their powers for 6 years a lot better compared to someone who was suddenly given powers?

Shunsui gave out a wry smile.

"Funny you should say that. One of the substitute shinigami, who was just like what you said before, _inexperienced_, managed to become the hero of 2 wars and is currently one of the strongest known beings in the universe. In fact, he's right in front of me."

Ichigo growled slightly as he heard Shunsui finish talking. It was very true. He started off as someone who only participated in street fights, which were child's play compared to life-or-death swordfights that determined the fate of the worlds. But now he is possibly one of the strongest beings, even stronger than his 'boss' in front of him. No one had any doubt that if Ichigo were to go Bankai, Resureccion, Quincy Lezt Stil: Volstaandig, and blasted his most powerful attacks in full power right at this instant, all of Soul Society would cease to exist. Fortunately, his Quincy training had taught him how to control his powers.

"I'm an exception." Ichigo said as he stared at the one-eyed sou-taichou. "Not only was I born out of the union of a quincy and a shinigami, I also had the powers of a hollow integrated into me before I was even born, and finally I gone through some really big shit."

"Well, we prioritize finding people with «special bloodlines», be it shinigami, quincy, hollow, and everything else. And as for the fighting part...well, you'll be teaching them. And they'll gain their battle experience soon enough."

A tick mark appeared on Ichigo's head. First he had to babysit them, then he had to teach them?

"The hell! No way! I will _not _go babysit some brats and-..." Ichigo said, before Shunsui's earlier words fully entered his mind.

_And they'll gain their battle experience soon enough._

"Hu...Huh?" Ichigo mumbled. That didn't make any sense...the worst thing they could face at the moment were simply hollows, since Soul Society was no longer under any major threats—

"Huh...HUH?!" Ichigo exclaimed wide-eyed as he realised what this all meant. Shunsui looked at him with a grim face.

"It seems you've realised it." Shunsui said, his face darkening. "Soul Society...is once again in danger."

Those words penetrated Ichigo's body. They just went through a war 2 months ago, and received great casualties. Can they really go through another?

"Damn it!" Ichigo exclaimed as he slammed the table, slightly forgetting to control his powers, causing the table to break apart. "You have got to be kidding me! We just went through a freaking war! We've dealt with everything! Hollows, Quincy, Bounts, Fullbringers, everything! What the hell can it be this time?"

"Oh Dear, now I need a new table...erm, I mean, this time around, our enemies would be..._everything in above_. Tell me, Ichigo-kun. Whenever we defeat the many threats that have attacked us before, what do you think happens to the «survivors»?"

"The...survivors?" Ichigo said in confusion. He never gave it much of a thought. "Well...I would assume they escaped."

"Exactly. Not only that, they would bear a grudge against us. We had fought many enemies. Hollows. Quincy. Other Shinigami. Fullbringers. And everything in between. And they all hold a «grudge» on us. They all hate us. They all want to kill us all. And since they all have a «common goal»..."

Ichigo very well understood where he was going with this.

"...they would «unite» together, isn't that right?" Ichigo said while narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly. The «remnants»of every faction we have encountered have banded together for a last stand, a final act of desperation to kill us all. They call themselves, fittingly enough...**«The Final Remnants»**."

The Final Remnants. The last survivors. And possibly...**the true final threat.**

"So do you now see the gravity of this situation, Ichigo-kun." asked Shunsui. "We have lost half of our forces in the previous war. Plus, most of the captains and lieutenants are resting, recovering from the injuries sustained in the war. We need more soldiers. Not just in «quantity», but in «quality». You are the only one who can do this, Ichigo-kun. This time we don't just need you power. This time we need your charisma as well. Are you up to the challenge?"

There was no need for second thoughts.

These people were out to get his family and friends. He could not let that happen. And to do that without destroying the world in the process...

"I'll do it." Ichigo said, no hesitation in his voice.

Shunsui smiled. He already knew it would turn out like this. The day Ichigo would stand idly as threats loom would be the day Kenpachi started to hate fighting.

"Then I hereby declare you as the first captain of the 14th Division, the Substitute Shinigami Division...«The SS Division». Oh yes, and about your lieutenant..."

x-x-x-x-2

Ichigo sighed. Did he really have to do this? He was pretty worried that this might lead to a fight. Man, he hasn't even started yet, and he already has trouble. Bracing himself, he opened the door, revealing himself to the people behind it.

"...Ichigo?" Riruka asked dumbfoundedly as she stared at the door. "What...what the hell are you doing here wearing a captain's haori?" Riruka exclaimed, with the other Xcution members staring at him with similar expressions.

Yes, he was currently at the Xcution headquarters. During the Quincy War, the 'dead' members of the group appeared alongside with the living ones and helped out greatly in the final battle.

"Ho...so you've come." said the leader of the group, Ginjou, as he smiled. "Really, you should have given us a call. So what's this about? You definitely didn't come here for a chat, have you?"

"Obviously not, dumbass. Let's get to the point." Ichigo said as he took a scroll out of his shihakusho, and opened it, revealing it for others to see. They all stared at it wide-eyes as they comprehended what was written inside. Ichigo sighed. He knew it'll turn out like this. After all, if the Captain of a division specialised for Substitute Shinigami was one himself, then the lieutenant...

_Kuugo Ginjou, I, Head-Captain Shunsui Kyouraku hereby declare you, the first Substitute Shinigami, as the new lieutenant of the 14__th__ Division._

"What the fuck?" cursed Ginjou after he read the letter. "Like hell I would join you guys after you guys betrayed me all those years ago! And what the hell is this 14th division anyways?"

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time of the day. He knew very well this would now work. Worst case scenario; a war starting because Ginjou was pissed off.

"Well...to answer your question, the 14th division is a new division of the Gotei 13 – well, now its 14 – that is specialised in Substitute Shinigami. We have to go around the globe to find humans with powers and turn them into Substitute Shinigami, along with training them and teaching them how to use their powers."

Ginjo widened his eyes as he heard Ichigo's explanation, then closing his eyes in thought, finally opening his eyes as he looked directly at Ichigo.

"And what if I refuse?"

Ichigo sighed once more. He knew this question would come out sooner or later.

"Nothing." replied Ichigo.

"What?" came from the confused Ginjou.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing will happen. Really, Ginjou, do you really think the Central 46 would be stupid enough to start a war just because you went against what they planned?"

"Tch...I guess you're right." Ginjou said in reluctance. He then closed his eyes once more, this time for even longer and in even deeper thought. And when he opened his eyes, he replied with no hesitation.

"I accept."

"(sighs), I knew it. I better tell Kyouraku-san...WHAT? You...you accepted?"

"Yes I did. Are you deaf or something?" said the smiling Ginjou as he looked at the confused and shocked faces of Ichigo and the Xcution members. "Now before you ask, I'll tell you why. You see, Ichigo, I simply don't want these others to go through what I once did. When I was younger, when I didn't know why I could see and talk to ghosts, or why I would feel pressure whenever the hollows came around, I always thought to myself I was some freak. In fact, that feeling still remains today. When the other kids found out, they called me names. They called me insane. And the worst thing about it all was the fact that I couldn't control my powers one bit. I'm accepting this so I can help others so they don't have to go through all that shit. In fact, that's the one true aim of Xcution. But now I can broaden it beyond Fullbrigers and Japan. So I accept, even if I have to work for those bastards again."

Ichigo was speechless as he heard Ginjou's explanation. He never thought such kindness resided within the man. His respect for him has grown.

"Well..." he said, taking out an armband that had the kanji for 14 written on it, and handing it out to Ginjou. "Welcome to the 14th Division, The SS Division, _Lieutenant_ Ginjou." He said with a smirk.

Ginjou replied with a smirk of his own, and took the armband. "Don't expect me to call you Captain though."

"Really, I would prefer it if you don't call me that."

"Then I'll call you Captain then."

"Damn."

"Well, _Captain, _who's our first target?"

Ichigo took out the phone that was given to him by the 12th Division. Inside was a special app created to detect humans with reiryoku.

"...there's one, maybe even several, in Tokyo. C'mon, if we use Shunpo, we'll get there in no time at all."

"Well, you would get there in no time. Not everyone's a transcendent being, _Captain_."

After that exchange, the two departed, leaving a group of very confused Fullbringers behind.

And just like that, a new adventure has begun.

End of Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

Yes, I've started yet another story. Even though I have a ton of other stories to finish, I started yet another one. Blame the plot bunnies!

Anyways, who would like to be the first person to have their character introduced? There are no real limits, but if it's too OPed or doesn't match up Canon, it's usually a no-no.

Character Template: Name, Age, Gender, Sexuality, Appearance, Race (Human, Half-shinigami, etc.), Backstory (if any, and must match with other information), Personality, Fullbring (Reasons why you need this would be explained next chapter), Zanpakuto (shikai, bankai optional, since you might not be getting bankai), relationships (this includes relationships with existing characters, and future relationships. Etc. How they treat Ichigo and vice versa), and you can add anything you like after that.


End file.
